


Sunset

by Emmatheslayer



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Sunset

When your boyfriend is a vampire you don't get much of the sun. He would burn alive and trust me its not a good look for Eric!! He is way too handsome for that. I try to avoid it as well for him. But me being a human, I enjoy sun. I need sun. Doesn't every human? So one evening I asked him, since it was almost down, if he could watch the sunset with me. "Yes Jason" he smiled and said to me. Then he sat next to me , we cuddled and watched it fade in to the sky.


End file.
